mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone of the Mastermind
Overview In "The Final Endgame", we discover Zoe is a clone of the Mastermind. There were over 80 others that were created to house the consciousness of The Mastermind, but until the events of "The Mayze", it was believed that Zoe was the only successful match. KORPS attempted to transfer his consciousness into Zoe's body, but were unsuccessful. Zoe was taken from KORPS by SKUL near the end of the war and was trained to be a SKUL agent, until she was found by M.I.9 and admitted into the M.I. High project with Dan Morgan, Aneisha Jones, and Tom Tupper. Zoe later finds Kloe, who was also trained at SKUL but had to work twice as hard as "The Golden Girl" and was eventually thrown out. It was revealed that Kloe's genetics had been tampered with rendering her mentally unstable. She was taken to M.I.9 medical in an attempt to reverse the genetic damage. Three months before the events of "The Mayze", Zoe leaves M.I. High to search for her other clones. In "The Mayze", it is revealed that a clone called Keri Summers had been given special treatment away from the other clones that makes her ideal to house the Mastermind's consciousness. KORPS believed that it hadn't worked and they got rid of her. Zoe discovered they were wrong, and told Tom Tupper, who found her location and brought her to Saint Hearts. Keri told them about another clone that she knew, Libi, who received the same treatment as Keri Summers, making her an ideal match as well. The retrieve Libi from an old KORPS base and discover that KORPS want them both to create 2 Masterminds. After the events of "The Mayze", Libi is given a foster home by M.I.9 and her and Keri's true identities as successful clones are kept from M.I.9 with only Frank London, the team, and the girls themselves knowing the truth. In "The Last Stand", it was revealed that Tom had created an anti-viral computer chip with a homing signal, designed to be injected in to Keri's nervous system so that if KORPS try to transfer The Mastermind into her body it will fail. After it had been injected Keri gave herself up to the Crime Minster so she could get into KORPS HQ and destroy the Heart. However Mike Stern theorised that this would happen so gave Keri a glass of water that contained a billion nano bots designed to eradicate the computer chip protecting Keri, under the pretence that it would help with the pain of the mind transfer, he then activated the transfer which was successful due to the eradication of the anti-viral chip but the process was later reversed by Keri from inside the Heart. Trivia *All of the clones have a variation of red hair. *All the clones are female. *The upbringing of the clones reflect the objectives of KORPS and SKUL. KORPS accepted or rejected them based on their genetic compatibility with the Mastermind, while SKUL accepted or rejected them based on their combat ability. Known Clones *Keri Summers (J.4.5.K.3.R.1) *Kloe (B.9.2.K.L.O.E.7) *Libi (J.6.3.L.1.B.1) *Zoe (V.9.5.Z.0.E.6) Category:KORPS